Web applications are often developed and maintained by different entities, such as different companies or different divisions within one company. Users (e.g., customers or potential customers) who use these web applications may sometimes experience delays or other problems when interacting with the web applications, but it may be difficult for trends (e.g., trends relating to delays, technical problems, or other problems) to be identified and corrected, due to the fact that the different applications or different aspects of a user's experience may be managed by different systems or entities.